The Mutant of My Dreams
by bedazzlebabe7
Summary: Rogue dreams about Remy and then she meets him in person...will they end up togather? AU. ROMY.
1. What Dreams May Come

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

WHAT DREAMS MAY COME

She was so nervous that her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. Her thoughts were all in a scramble. She really liked this boy, but was he the one? The two of them were standing by each other, getting closer and closer, for a romantic kiss, but then, she stopped all of a sudden.

"Ya think we should kiss already? Ah don't even know ya name?" she said nervous while bitting her lip. "Don't worry 'bout a thing. I be da man of your dreams. Don't be nervous, your meant to be here wit me. I wanna be your everythin'." the mysterious man told her.

Rogue couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He looked so good, and he had these eyes that drew you to him. With those big dreamy red and black eyes, he was every teen girls fantasy. He was so strong and muscular. Rogue just stood there as he started to lean forward again.

"Rogue, sugah, get up? Time for school!" her mother had yelled.

" WHAT... MOM!" Rogue finally sat up, but was so mad.

" Why do Ah have ta wake up just when it was getting' good? Ugh! This sucks! Ah hate school." she pulled the covers off and jumped out of bed.

"Um, what should Ah wear?" She was looking all through her closest, when she finally decided to wear a red top with a white little stripe and a skirt with a cute white belt that looked liked a scarf. 'Ah wish th' boy in my dreams was real.' she thought to herself while she looked into the mirror.

The bus was coming so she hurried up and grab her backpack on her way out the door. She hated waiting for the bus because there was this girl, Jean, that would always try to mess with Rogue, aggravating her to the point of wanting to deck her. Rogue was pretty hated at school by a lot of girls because of her beautiful auburn curls, that were joined by her platinum streaks, not to mention her perfect figure. She had the most beautifully structured face that made her look as if she were a model that had just came off of the runway.

On the way to school, she couldn't stop thinking about that boy in her dream. This wasn't the first dream she had with him in it. She was stuck on this guy, and she could help but want him to be real. Her best friend, Ororo, rode the same bus as her. She was infamous for her nickname, Storm, but that is another story all of it's own.

"Storm, Ah had that dream with that boy 'gain." she said smiling.

"Really? Again? That's so crazy. Maybe your dreams trying to tell you something. But guess what Rogue?"

"What?"

"My cousin just moved here from New Orleans. He's so cool! I can't wait for you to meet him, but we probably won't see him until third hour."

"Really? Is he cute?" She started laughing.

"You'll have to tell me."Everyone started to get off the school bus to get to their first class. Rogue and Storm almost had all of the same classes ,so you kind of know why they were best friends. First hour was so boring. She had Sociology and she hated it. She was listening to the teacher but her eyes were slowing started to fall asleep, and her hand was the only thing holding her head up. It was way to early in the morning. She couldn't wait until that bell rang for this period to end. She didn't know anyone in her first period, and didn't put much effort in making any friends. Finally, five minutes left...

The bell rang and she was so happy she she stormed out of the class. But she had stop by her friend Kitty's locker, like she did each morning, in the hallway. It was in front of the gym, near her second period.

"Hey Kit. Whats up sug?"

"Nothin' much. Have you, like, seen the new boy? He's so, like, cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He looks so, like, good that every girl keeps, like, trying to talk to him."

"Ah could'a guessed that was gonna happen." The girls in this school will throw themselves at almost anything.

"Yeah, but you've got to, like, see him for yourself."

"Yeah, but Ah got ta go 'fore Ah'm late 'gain. See ya later."

"K'. Like, bye Rogue." Rogue had stepped into her classroom and sat down. She was talking to Storm when she heard a guy's voice talking to the teacher, so she turned around, but she couldn't believe her own eyes. She turned to Storm in her shock, but her face was so red that she quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"Rouge whats wrong?" Storm asked, obviously concerned.

"That's the guy from mah dream, girl." she told her in a hushed voice.

"No way! That's my cousin." she whispered harshly back to her.

"Oh mah gosh." Rogue whispered to herself. The teacher handed the boy a paper, and turned to the class...

"Students, we have a new student from New Orleans. You can sit over by, um...Rogue."

"Oh no, Storm."

"Its ok. He's my cousin. He won't bite." He started to come closer and sat right next to her. She looked at him and smiled. Her face was red, but she couldn't help but stare at him, noting that he looked even better then he did in her dreams.

"Allo chere. My name be Remy."

"Hi. Ah'm Rogue."

"I believe I seen you before chere." Suddenly she couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Ah think Ah might'a seen ya before too." Remy chuckled back, "Yeah chere? Remy be happy to meet you."

The teacher had went on talking about her lesson plan in math, but Remy just kept looking at rogue the whole hour, and smiling at her. It was weird, almost as if he had known about her dreams but didn't say anything, but that's crazy. He was so cute, he had the cutest little smirk and she couldn't help but hold back a giggle and smile back at him. At the end of class the teacher gave them some talk time, and that is when they noticed that Storm had her head down and was sleeping.

"Wow! Remy is surprised dat she's not snoring loud." Remy said while looking at Storm. Rogue started to laugh, "Yeah, she's knocked out fo' sure." Remy looked at Rouge and smirked.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Nuttin'. Remy just thinks dat your tres belle."She started laughing.

"Well thats a relief. Ah thought Ah had a big boogah on mah face, or somethin'." He joined in her laughter.

"You're real funny Roguie. Remy like dat in a femme."Rogue smiled, but couldn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"So..." Rogue started, but she did not have one clue as to what to say because she was still stuck on how cute he was. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Wow, third hour already. This day is going by fast."

"I know what'cha mean." Remy said smiling.

"What do ya have next Remy?"

"Remy have English, in...room 204."

"Really, Ah do too." They got up and started to walk out of the room. Rogue paused suddenly and began to laugh.

"Oh, wait! We forgot about Storm sleeping ovah there."

"Remy think we should leave her here. It would be funny, non."

"Storm get up."Rouge said poking at her friend, but Storm didn't move one bit. Rogue looked over at Remy and smiled.

"Alright then, let's leave her." she laughed. They both walked out laughing. Remy looked at Rogue, his own long auburn locks fell over his eyes. He stopped her for a moment and he stood so close to her that she noted how good he smelled. Her body felt like jell-o as she stood before him, lost in his eyes.

"Rogue, Remy want to tell you somethin'."

"Yeah" she mumbled in reply.

_**Well, I'm ending it here...so if you want more, you know what to do...REVIEW. :-)**_


	2. Caught In The Middle

CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE

All of a sudden, Storm came running up to them.

"Rogue...Rogue!" she called out as she began to approach.

"Rogue, why did you guys leave me sleeping in class?"

"Ah tried to wake ya up, but ya wouldn't budge a bit. Ya seemed lahke ya haven't had much sleep 'cause ya were pretty knocked out sugah." Just before Storm could make a comment of her own, Jean had to show up and gave Rogue a nasty look in the process, just before she introduced herself to Remy.

"Hi, my name is Jean." Remy looked her over, and Jean couldn't help but smile and blush ever so slightly.

"Bonjour. Mon nom be Remy. How you be doin' petite." Jean continued to completely ignore Rogue and Storm's presence.

"I'm just fine, but I would be much better if you walked me to my class...you know, just to make sure nothing happens to me because you never know when something bad could happen to someone down these halls. Then she gave turned ever so slightly to glare at Rogue. Remy looked at her curiously, donning a smile just as Jean turned her eyes back upon the cajun.

"Sure thing petite." he then turned to Rogue taking her hand and kissing it before she had a chance to pull away.

"Remy be seein' you later chere." In a slight daze at the sight that was just before her, Rogue just nodded and began to slowly walk down the hall with Storm, in the opposite direction. Although, she couldn't help herself from turning back and taking a quick peek at Remy. Almost as if he knew what she was doing, he turned his head to see her quickly head into class.

Just as the bell rang, Remy slipped quickly into the room, sliding into the seat next to Rogue. She was so caught up in her search for the pen she just had, that she did not hear him do so, not that she would have. She nearly jumped at the feel of his breathe tickling her ear.

"Chere, Remy think dat he sit wit you..." she turned to him as he paused, "since he don't really know anybody." he finished almost awkwardly.

"sure, but ya got'ta keep referin' ta yaself lahke that?"

"Like what?"

"Third person."

"But Remy knows dat you like it." Rogue started to laugh.

"Not in this lahfetime sug. But ya sure know how ta make a gal laugh." Rogue then finally found her pen and made herself look as if she was paying attention in class. However, her mind kept wondering back to how weird it was that Remy was the guy in her dreams. It freaked her out a little bit, to say the least. She kept taking quick glances at him, and he would just softly smile at her. It made her want to kiss him just like she was about to in her dream, and that made her all the more weirded out. She didn't know what to feel, if anything...she had just met him. But she couldn't help getting angry over the fact that he not only talked to Jean, but was so nice to her when she so blatantly went out of her way to be so mean to Rogue.

Finally, pulling Rogue out of her many thoughts, the period ended, just in time for lunch. On the way out of the door, Jean, once again showed up out of nowhere. Rogue didn't even bother to wait for Remy, and quickly made her way out.

"You're so cute Remy. You know that? I could be the best thing in your life right now?" Jean said with rosy cheeks. Remy just nodded as looked past Jean.

"Yeah, well, Remy be lookin' for a petite." Remy had thought Jean was pretty, but he never thought she would be this easy. He took a quick glance at Rogue as she was standing by Storm talking. She is beautiful, but not normally his type. She wasn't the type of girl that threw herself at him, much like the others. He was afraid that even if he did get involved with her, that he wouldn't be able to pull him out of that kind of relationship, that he wouldn't want to. She was girlfriend material. His charm worked for him in so many ways. His longest lasting relationship was no more than a week.

Rogue and Storm went to sit at their usual table.

"What are you going to get Rogue?"

"Ah think that Ah'm gonna go get some fries." The two girls put their things down and headed over to the line. As she was looking around, she spotted Remy sitting with Jean.

"Look Storm," she quickly pointed out the two, "she works pretty fast. She wouldn't even bother with Remy, if she wasn't tryin' ta get back at Scott for that ordeal with Emma."

"I know." Storm sighed. The two girls paid for their food and headed back to their seats. But just as they sat down, Scott came and joined them.

"Hey Rogue. What's up?"

"Hey sug." she told him plainly.

"You look really nice today." he told her as he turned to her, and once again, Storm was ignored. Rogue held back a chuckle.

"Thank ya sir, Ah do try."

"Well, maybe you and me could hang out sometime." he then, suddenly, yawned and put his arm around Rogue. She couldn't help but laugh at his lame old trick.

Remy tore his eyes away from Jean, once again, just in time to see this happen. He couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't throwing his arm off of her. Earlier, he saw him picking on some kid named Todd or something, and couldn't help but think that maybe he had this huge stick shoved up his butt. Would explain the way that he walked. Not to mention that he looked like he shopped at gays 'r us. Wait a second, was Remy feeling jealous. No way, he just didn't like Scott. Yeah, that could be it, but he also knew that he likes Rogue. So, what is Remy to do?


	3. Challenges

CHALLENGES

"You know babe, you and me would sure make a cute couple." Scott told Rogue, attempting to sound sexy. This attempt was obviously futile as Rogue began to laugh.

"Why ya think that?" she said in her strong southern accent.

"Well, because...I can't keep my eyes off you. And I could probably kiss you anytime I wanted to." Rogue erupted in laughter again, then turned and looked at Storm. Both obviously thought that Scott was crazy. Rogue turned around just in time to see Remy walk up to them. He had his earphones on.

"Hello chere." He smiled at her.

"Hey sugah. What ya listenin' ta?" He looked at her and smiled and unexpectedly started to sing.

"What a gurl wants, what a girl needs, I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe. Like a rock you waited so patiently-"

Rogue once again burst into laughter. Remy couldn't sing at all as he sounded like a cats claws on a chalkboard.

"Oh no, you blew it."

"Yeah, but you know dat Remy can sing, chere."

"Ya call that singin'? Ah could do bettah."

"Maybe, but maybe, you should prove dat. Let's say a lil' contest."

"Ya on."

"But one thing chere.

"We got'ta have sum rules."Rogue finished his sentence for him.

"So, what are they?" She asked.

"We get to pick each others songs, and we do it in the gym at 4, after school."

"Ok, then...Ah want ya ta sing Brittany Spears. Ah'll let ya pick tha song."

"That's fine chere, but den ya got'ta sing Christina Aguilera."

"Deal, but, just in case, make sure ya bring sum tissues 'cuz ya gonna be crying after Ah'm done with ya."

"Remy can't wait chere." He nodded and walked away smiling.

Rogue was kind of excited about tonight. She couldn't wait to see Remy make a fool of himself. It made her feel good about getting a little payback.

School was finally over and Storm had came over to help her out before 4, so she could get ready to beat Remy in this little challenge. She could never reject a challenge, especially from a boy.

She had picked _Genie In A Bottle_, and had a dance for it and everything. Storm was so good at creating the outfits for this sorta thing. Rogue had went into the attic to get an old genie Halloween costume and let Storm fix it up. It was great, she looked like the genie off a show. She was ready to send this Cajun packing.

She walked into the gym and saw about a good twenty people waiting to watch the show.

Rogue turned to Storm, "Wow, word spreads fast, don't it?"

"Tell me about it."

Remy walked down the hallway about to make his grand entrance. He felt a little nervous while walking to the gym. Rogue was starting to wonder where this boy was. Then all of a sudden music started to play.

"Oh baby, baby, hit me one more time."

Remy was suddenly on the make shift stage, and was wearing a school girl outfit, with a little knee high skirt, and long socks. He even had a wig on with two ponytails, and it had puff balls on the ponytails. Then he started to dance. Rogue was on the ground nearly unable to breathe from laughing.

He grabbed a microphone and started to sing to Rogue.

"How was I suppose to know,

that something wasn't right here?

Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go...

And now you out'ta sight, show me how ya want it to be.

Tell me baby, cuz I need ta know.

Oh because my loneness is killing.

Hey now, I must confess I still believe.

When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign.

Hit me baby one more time."

Suddenly, Remy threw his wig at Rogue, and she was on the ground rolling. Rogue was thinking with all his dance moves, he was pretty good, but she was still laughing her butt off. The music had stopped playing. So, Remy walked to Rogue and said, "Your turn chere." She took her long coat off, showing her genie outfit. Remy's eyes went wide.

"Ma chere, you can be Remy's genie any day." Rogue then slugged him in the arm and went to stand in the middle of the gym. All of the sudden the music began to play. Rogue turned so that her back was facing Remy and the rest of people who were watching. Then she started to move her hands and twirl around. Then she started to sing, "Oh...  
Ah feel lahke Ah've been locked up tight,  
For a century of lonely nights,  
Waitin' for someone ta release me.  
You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way,  
But that don't mean Ah'm gonna give it away.  
Baby, baby, baby."

She started to walk towards Remy singing. He was obviously enjoying himself. She looked so cute in her little genie outfit.  
"Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no.  
If you wanna be with me, baby,  
There's a price you pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle,   
You gotta rub me the right way.  
If you wanna be with me,   
Ah can make your wish come true.  
You gotta make a big impression,  
Ah got'ta like what you do.  
The music's playing and the lights' down low.  
One more dance and then we're good to go.  
Waiting for someone,  
Who needs me,  
Come and set me free, baby,  
And Ah'll be with you."

She stopped, coming face to face with Remy.  
"I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come and let me out."

After she said that he froze. This was just suppose to be a game, the game he usually played with girls. He knew he was starting to fall for her, but could this be true? He wasn't thinking as he leaned in and kissed her. Rogue hadn't expected him to do this, and she couldn't stop the surprised look on her face as her powers weren't sucking him dry. Is he really kissing her, or could she be dreaming again? Then he stopped. He looked at her with a face that obviously meant 'What did I just do?'. She was completely puzzled for a moment, but then she kissed him back.


	4. Fears

FEARS

Rogue pushed him back suddenly, wondering what was going on. She was a little bit scared and confused over the fact that Remy was not in a coma, or at least, not standing on his own two feet. She looked at him for what felt like a long awkward moment. Then she grabbed her long trench coat and ran out of the building. Remy just stood there for a moment, a little bit shocked of his own actions, and then went chasing after Rogue. He had no clue what he was doing, or what he would he would even say to her.

Rogue kept looking back as she heard Remy calling her name, but she didn't want to talk to him. She needed time to think. He was getting closer and closer, so she quickly darted into the park and hid behind an oak tree. Remy couldn't believe that he had lost her, but Rogue kept watching him, wondering if she should talk to him. Just a few feet from where she stood, Remy paused. But then Jean made her way towards him, calling out, "Remy, what are you doing?" He looked at her a little bit puzzled.

"Remy was just looking for..."

"Rogue." she had finished his sentence.

"Oui."

"Why would you want to chase after her, when you have me right here." she sauntered over to him, closing the space between them. He just stared at her, completely oblivious to her actions. He couldn't stop thinking about where Rogue would be and how he would fix this.

"You shouldn't be trying to talk to that has been. She's not your type, you know? Think about it. She looks like a clown with that two-toned hair of hers." Jean said as she started laughing. Remy couldn't help himself from getting angry.

"Don't say dat petite."

Rogue just wanted to deck Jean so bad, but kept her position unknown.

"Why not Remy?"

"Just don't." he nearly hissed at her. Just then, Jean noticed Rogue peeking from behind the big oak. She knew that if Remy was going to be hers, she had to get rid of Rogue once and for all. She stepped even closer to Remy.

"You know, I'll be so much better than that _clown_ ever could be." Then she leaned in and kissed Remy. Rogue felt warm tears run down her cheeks, watching for what felt like an eternity, and then ran home. Hearing Rogue's footsteps, he pushed Jean away from him. His eyes glazed over in anger.

"What was that for?" Jean asked as she swaggered back into her standing position.

"Get a clue Jean. Remy don't wanna be wit you. Don't ever kiss Remy again." then he turned and went running after Rogue again.

"You'll be sorry! I can guarantee it Remy! You will wish you never left me!" Jean called out to him. Just before she turned to walk away, she yelled out, "Hope you're happy with your little clown girl!"

Rogue ran all the way home. She couldn't believe that he would let her kiss him like that. She was so angry and confused that she wanted to scream. She walked into her house, trying desperately to avoid everyone, and headed for her room.

"You want some dinner." her mom called out.

"No mom. Ah'm fahne."

She got to her room and sat down on her bed. She wanted to cry and beat the hell out of Remy and Jean, all at once. She picked up the phone while she wiped away her tears, and began to dial Storm's number. The phone only rang twice.

"Hello."

"Hey Storm." she tried to sound normal, but the sniffle gave it away.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Ya know, aftah Ah ran out of the gym, Remy came aftah meh. Ah didn't want ta talk ta him...Ah didn't know what ta say or do, so Ah hid behind a tree in the park. But Jean, she came up and kissed him. He didn't push her away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. He's such a jerk."

"Ah know, ya know Storm. Maybe Ah should just go out with Scott. He seems nahce. He wouldn't have let Jean kiss him lahke that. It doesn't mattah that Ah can't touch him. If it did, he wouldn't bothah with meh so much, right?"

"You should follow your heart." There was a moment of awkward silence between the friends, before Storm spoke up again.

"Maybe you should talk to Remy. Find out what happened."

"Ah can't do that! Ah feel stupid enough as it is. Ah shouldn't have fallen for him so easily. Let alone kissin' him."

"Yeah, but we all know about Jean and what she will do to get what she wants."

"Yeah, Ah know. Well, Ah'm gonna go ta bed sugah. Ah'll talk to ya tomorrow on the bus."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye sugah." Rogue hung the phone up and laid down, attempting to free her mind of all of the chaos that the night brought her, before she fell asleep.

It was dark and cold. Rogue was all alone. She shivered and began to rub her arms to keep warm. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to them. She quickly turned around.

"Remy?" she asked.

"Chere. It's alright. Don't think about anythin'." He pulled her closer. She felt a small bit of comfort having his arms around her, as her head laid upon his chest.

"Chere, you know dat I care 'bout you. You don't have to run. I'm here for you." She looked up into his eyes. She couldn't stop the tear fall from her eye. He carefully wiped it away.

"Don't cry chere."

"But-" he interrupted her.

"Shh."

She looked up to see him leaning down, just before he kissed her gently. All of a sudden, her alarm went off. She sat up quickly, quite startled, and hit the alarm, then she rubbed her eyes, wishing to rid herself of that offensive light.

"Ah need ta stop dreamin' 'bout that boy." she mumbled. She forced herself out of bed and got herself dressed. Then she made her way to the bus stop. She wanted to do something to Jean, but didn't know what. Besides, what good would it do right now. She zipped up her coat and continued her walk. But by the time she got there, she saw the bus leaving.

"Oh great! Now Ah gotta walk ta school."

"Rogue." someone said from behind her. She slowly turned around, knowing the owner to that voice.

"Remy."


	5. Trouble

TROUBLE

She stood there for a second, just starring as he walked up. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Suddenly he came up to her.

"Chere, why did you run from Remy yesterday?" Rogue give him a dirty look, but did not answer him as she turned around and kept walking.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Jean? Ya seemed ta be having fun when ya had her in a lip lock." He sighed, not knowing what to say to her.

"You saw that chere?" She didn't say anything and just kept walking forward.

"I don't care about Jean chere." he stated. She turned to look at him.

"Stop callin me chere. I got a name ya know." she nearly hissed at him.

"Rogue, its not what it looked like. I can explain. She kissed me."

"Well, Ah nevah saw ya push her away."

"Probably cuz ya walked away. Why cant you believe Remy chere?" She didn't say anything, but turned into the school.

"I got to get to class" she finally turned and said to him.

"Ok chere. We talk 'bout dis later, neh."

She couldn't believe him. But, then again, maybe he was telling the truth, she didn't see him push her. She started to open her locker to put her coat in, as Scott came up.

"Hey Rogue" he smiled.

"Hey sugah."

"So, you see Jean and Remy kiss?" She suddenly stopped and looked up to him.

"Ya saw that?" he nodded his head yes. There was a little pause between the two.

"But, hey Rogue, I know you care or at less have some feelings for Remy."

She smirked "Really? How'd ya come by that?"

"I can tell, just like I know I care about Jean, even through she can be a pain sometimes."

"Yeah…why are ya telling me this Scott?"

"Because Rogue, I got a idea of how I could get Jean and you could get Remy. Or, you can at least piss him off. You know, some revenge for what he did to you...for making you look stupid." she looked him over curiously.

"Ah might be interested...start talking."

"Well, you know, I was thinking of using the good ol' green eyed monster...jealousy. We could pretend to be with each other."

"Are you sure that would work?"

"Oui, chere. Trust moi." Rogue started laughing.

"Nice accent, but just between us ya suck at bein' Cajun!"

Scott pulled his hand out "Well wanna be my girl?" Rogue thought about it for a minute, and smiled.

"Why not?" and grabbed his hand.

"Well then, I'll walk you to class baby." He pulled his arm around her and they walked together.

Remy shut his locker, not knowing why Rogue was such a difficult person. As he turned around just in time to see Scott walking with Rogue down the hall. He could feel the anger build up in him as he flexed his fist. He wanted to walk up to them and grab Rogue and push Scott around, but he just kept starring. Remy turned around and went walked to class. He saw Rogue sitting by Storm, talking about Scott, as he just sat there playing with his deck of cards. Then Jean walked over to Remy.

"Why you sitting here all by yourself, huh?" He looked at her, and looked back down shuffling with his cards.

"What'cha want Jean?" She looked around the room and saw Rogue looking at them.

"To talk."

"Talk about what petite?" he murmured.

"Us." He rolled his eyes.

"Dere is no us."

"That's what you might think, but I'm sure you'll come around."

"You must not get it. I don't wanna be with you, Remy's got plans," he looked at Rogue, "and you ain't in dose plans."

"Anyways, shouldn't you be doin' your work petite."

"I'm done, but I'm not finish with you Cajun."

"I'm pretty sure you is," he snapped back, and put his cards in his jacket and then laid his hand on the desk hoping to give jean a sign to bother someone else.

Rogue was trying to talk to Storm but she was a little distracted. She couldn't help wondering what Jean and Remy could be talking about. Then she saw Jean get up and walk back to her sit, as she gave rogue a tacky smile.

It was now fourth hour, and Rogue had gym. She went to the girls locker room and got dressed into her gym clothes and walked out ready to play some volleyball. She hated this class, she had no friends in here, and worst of all Jean was here. Jean was talking to one of the guys name Wolverine.

"You know red, since you're not with slim, you should be with me." Jean smiled at him.

"You wish Wolvie."

"But you heard that he got another lady, ya know, Rogue."

"What? How do you know?"

"Just saw them walking together...holding hands. Not to mention how Scott keeps talking about how she's his girl." Jean smirked, but she was definitely pissed.

"I see how it is, trying to take Scott, since I got Remy." she mumbled.

"You've got Remy? Right." he smiled."You can have me through."

The gym teacher decided to make his entrance.

"Ok, everyone, were going to be playing one on one since nobody's here today. So everyone line up and we'll rotate after 10 minutes, each game."

Jean went to a empty court, wanting to play against Rogue. Sure enough, Rogue looked around and Jean was the only free person to play against. As she walked over to the court, Jean smiled.

" Wanna, serve First?"

"It's ok. You can serve Jean."

"Well," she started, as she served the ball, "I see that you're with Scott now."

"Yeah, so?"

" Well...I see you that like going for my leftovers, since I've got your man."

"Remy is _not_ my man!" she snapped back.

"Well, it figures that Scott would go for such a _loser_ girl." She pulled up the ball and spiked it hitting Rogue in the face with the ball. Rogue grabbed the ball in rage and threw it as hard as she could at Jean.

"Ouch that hurt! But its ok cause I'll be kissing Remy again tonight." Rogue ran up to Jean and punched her in the face. Jean then grabbed Rogue's hair pulling it. Rogue suddenly pushed her to the ground and got on top of her. She threw all her might into her punches, and then banged Jean's head on the ground. Suddenly, two teachers came and pulled them apart, bringing them to sit outside the office. The teachers made them sit in two separate seats. And went to talk to the principle.

"Awe, Rogue, did I say something to hurt your feelings?" Jean asked. Rogue squeezed her fists, ready to punch her again.

"Its alright. Remy's just a little toy to play with until I get another one."

The teachers came out, as Rogue got up and punched Jean in the face again. Jean slammed back in her chair, and hit her head on the wall. The teachers grabbed them and dragged them into the principle's office.

"Rogue. Jean. Why are you two fighting?" Neither chose to say anything.

"Ok, then, since you guys fought each other I'm going to send you home for the rest of the day and suspend you both for three days. Hopefully that will give the both of you time to think about your actions." Rogue's mom can and picked her up.

"What happened Rogue?" she asked as she shook her head.

"Nothin'."

"What do you mean nothing Rogue? You got into a fight?"

"She was talking stuff about me."

"And that's a reason to fight?" Rogue just looked out of the window and didn't say anything.

When she got home, she went straight to her room. She was happy that she beat the crap out of Jean.

"She deserved it." she murmured to herself.

She laid on her bed waiting for Storm to call her. She just stared at her ceiling and thinking about things. Her thoughts turned to Remy. She knew she cared about him, but she was wondering if he really did push Jean away when she kissed him. He was being mean to her in English. Finally, the phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Rogue what happened? I heard you were in a fight." Storm said.

"Yeah. I got into a fight with Jean, in gym. She was talking so much stuff, an' Ah had enough and hit her."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Did you beat the crap out of her?" Rogue started laughing.

"Yeah, Ah sure did, an' Ah feel sort'a good about it."

"Yeah I would too. You did what every other girl in the school dreams of." All of a sudden she had heard a tap, so she looked at her window.

"Hey, Ah'll call ya back Storm." she mumbled just before she hung the phone up. She found herself looking directly at Remy. She walked over and opened the window. Remy smiled at her, she smiled back. She was actually happy to see him.


	6. Unwanted Meetings

UNWANTED MEETINGS

"What'cha doin' here swamp rat? Ya know ya gonna fall if ya don't get off that tree?"

"Awe chere Remy won't fall, but he's so happy to know dat you care. Remy heard about wat happened wit you and Jean." She simply smirked at him.

"And?"

"Well Remy came to see you. Can't seem to stop thinking 'bout you."

"Really?" she asked a bit skeptically.

"Oui." There was a quiet, yet somewhat awkward pause between the two.

"Well, dat an' Remy heard ya was fighting over him." he smiled as Rogue shook her head.

"Is that what everyone's saying?" she asked.

"Ya but its alright if it's true chere." she started laughing at him.

"Ya wish." she stated thinking to herself that the fight actually was about him in a weird way.

"Well den, guess Remy'll see you later." Remy said positioning himself to climb down the tree. As he shifted, his foot had slipped and he fell. Rogue started laughing at first but then she realized that he wasn't moving as he laid on the ground. She ran downstairs grabbing her sweater on the way out. She stood there wondering what to do as she looked him over wondering if he was conscious.

"Ya alright swamp rat?" she leaned down to touch him too see if he would move.

"That was quite a fall, huh chere." He murmured, somewhat scaring her, causing her to jump back and trip onto the ground. So, she hit him.

"Ya scared me for a minute!"

"Ouch!"

"Ya deserved it!" She started to get up, but Remy grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. She tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Awe chere, what are you doin'?" He suddenly started to tickle her.

"Stop it Remy." She cried out in laughter, but he smiled and kept tickling her.

"Naw. Remy ain't gonna stop till ya tell him da truth."

Rogue was laughing hard, but didn't know what he meant exactly.

"Tell…you…what?" She was able to get out between giggles.

"Dat you care about Remy." _This was punishment, _Rogue thought to herself, but finally she gave in.

"Ok, ok. Ah do!" Remy stopped.

"Remy knew it!" Rogue quickly turned a dark shade of red, but pushed Remy away as she got up. She smirked as she turned around to tell him, "Ah just said that for you to stop. Don't tell meh ya thought Ah'd be that easy." She laughed and walked inside her house, heading up to her room.

Remy just sit there for a minute, not believing that this girl was going to be a real challenge, but he liked the way Rogue played hard to get. He got up and brushed the dirt off of his trench coat.

He mumbled to himself, "She cares about Remy." Then he made his way down the street, heading home. He had a weird feeling that someone was following him, so he kept looking back. All of a sudden he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He suddenly smiled, believing it to be Rogue he thought to himself, _Remy knew she fell for him. _He then grabbed her hand and turned around.

"Rog…Sekmet?" He let go of her hand and stepped back slowly. He's eyes widely as he was obviously a little more than freaked out.

"What? You surprised to see me honey?" She smiled, and stepped towards him moving her arm towards his back taking a good grab of his butt. He jumped back quickly, yelling,

"Merde!" After taking a few more steps away from her he asks, "What are you doin' here? I thought dat I moved far enough away from you!"

"Nothing could keep me away from that sweet tush." He had to continuously swat her wanting hands as she tried to pinch his 'tush'.

"Putain fou! That tush is attached to me, and da restraining order says dat you are not supposed to come within thirty feet of it."

"Awe, playing hard to get baby," He looked at her like she grew another head.

Remy started to feel sick, wanting to just throw up from the sight of her. He suddenly had a flash back of her and him, or more like a nightmare.

"_Oh baby, lets go into the baby store, just for a sec." He just nodded, not paying attention as he played with his Gameboy. Not listening to her, he followed her inside. This girl was getting on his last nerve, as he continually regretted asking her out. At first she was cool about everything, and of course she was cute. But then she had to be around him all the time, being more like a leech. He hated it. Every time he saw her, he just wanted to break up with her, but she always had a way of making him feel bad about it, like he was her knight and shining armor or something. He finally looked up after his batteries died, and began to look around, just noticing he was in a baby store._

"_Um…Sek? Petite where we be at?" She walked over to him with a pink baby dress._

"_This would be perfect for our future daughter."_

"_Um…future what?" He couldn't believe that he had heard her right. He started walking away from her thinking, 'Man, dis girl is nuts'._

"_Of course, we're going to get married and have a baby. It's not like I want 10 kids, we're-" She stopped as she saw Remy drop his Gameboy and take off in a mad dash out of the store._

'_He's got a great tush.' she thought to herself as she started running after him._

_He turned around screaming, "Your nuts! More den dat…you need to be in a loony bin! Stay away from me!" he ran as quick as he could finally losing her in the process._

He suddenly jumped back to reality, with this crazy, stalking, ex-girlfriend smiling as if she were a kid in a candy store, just wanting to touch everything.

"What are you doin' here? How ya find me?" She walked toward him but he matched each of her steps, going backwards as she stepped forward.

"What? We're engaged, you know. And I'm ready to start making those kids" She stopped, running a finger down his chest.

"You sure are hard to find, you know, after you started running from me while we…."

Remy started running before she could even finish her sentence. So many thoughts were going in his head as he ran all the way home. He regretted leaving his bike home and walking. He could have used it to run her over.


	7. Crazy Femmes

CRAZY FEMMES

Remy had finally stopped at a tree, very much out of breath. He leaned against the tree and attempted to relax, if even for a second, hoping that he lost his crazy ex-girlfriend. He stood up and started to walk the two blocks left, towards his house. He couldn't help his thoughts wondering towards Rogue. He wondered what she could be doing right now. Was she asleep? What was she wearing? He smiled as nasty little thoughts came to his mind. He tried desperately, not to think about Sekmet. The sound of her name made him feel sick to his stomach. He walked up the stairs to his home, by just right before he opened the door he noticed a red rose. He suspiciously bent down and picked it up, noticing the note that was attached. He opened it slowly, afraid of who it might be from, and began to read it.

_Dear Remy,_

_Hello dear. I know you and I have had our problems, and I am sorry for the way that I overreacted. I'm trying my hardest to fix things so that you and I could be together. I know that Rogue would never treat you as great as I could. I need to talk to you, so I hope that you can meet me after school at 2:30 in the park, were we kissed. _

_Love yours truly,_

_Jean_

* * *

Rogue sit at her desk, inside of her room listening to music, as she finished her remaining homework. For once, she couldn't wait to go back to school. She sort of missed it after being suspended for three days. Rogue changed the station in hopes of finding a good rock station. All of a sudden, one of her favorite songs had come on. She began to tap her pencil back and fort, as she began to sing along.

"Hey now, you're a all star, get your game on, go play" She got up and grabbed her hair brush using it as a microphone, as she danced all around her room. She jumped on her bed and she shook her hips all around.

She pointed her finger shaking it from side to side, "Hey now, you're a rock star, get your show on, get paid." She threw her brush down on the floor as she did a little air guitar. Her Mom opened the door, and Rogue instinctively stopped and sat on the bed.

"Mom?" she asked pondering the reason for this late night discussion.

"Rogue I need to talk to you for a minute." She walked up to Rogue and sat down next to her.

"Hun, I got to leave for 2 weeks. I don't really have much of a choice. I have to take care of some business. Do you think ya would be alright if I leave you here by your self for a couple of days, just until your Aunt Irene can get here?" Rogue looked down at the floor, suddenly finding her feet interesting. She hated it when her mom had to go on her trips. She didn't like to be alone.

"But Mom, Ah don't wanna be by mahself." she said attempting to give her best sad, puppy dog face, hoping she could get her way.

"I know sweetie, but I really got to go. I had talked to Storm's mom already, just to let her know. Neither of us has a problem if you two want stay here together, or go over to her house. They are having some sort of dinner party or something, so they can't take you in for the whole time, but she agreed to check up on you. Maybe you guys could have some fun together, just as long as there are no parties, not that you would. Who knows, maybe you two would learn something." Rogue suddenly started smiling deviously.

"Ok, but…..can Ah drive ya car when ya gone?" she asked meekly. Her mother looked at her in a cautious way.

"Fine, but you have to call me each time you drive the car…and you have to let your Aunt have the car when she gets here. Deal?"

"Deal." Her mom hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head.

" I'll be leaving early tomorrow so you can drive to school."

"Ok. Ah love ya mama."

"I love you too sweetie." Her mom headed out of the door, and turned off the lights on her way out.

"Time for bed Marie." Rogue turned the radio off and jumped into bed.

"Night Mom."

"Night, sweet dreams." Rogue pulled the blankets up and turned onto her stomach just before she fell asleep.

* * *

Remy got up to the alarm on his phone. He got up slowly and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He walked into his closest and put on his usual black and red clothes with his trademark trench coat. He grabbed his books, and keys and ran out of the door. He got onto his bike and drove off making his way to school.

* * *

Rogue just grabbed a black shirt, with some punk rockfish jeans that has some rips. She parted her hair on the side and put some light make up on just before she grabbed her backpack. Just as she was heading out she dialed Storm's number on her phone.

"Hey Rogue." Storm answered seeing the caller id.

"Hey, what's up sug? Ah'm on my way to get ya, so make sure ya got everythin' for tonight, alright?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll be waiting outside."

"Ok, Ah'll beh there in a minute."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Rogue put her phone into her bag and jumped into the car. She turned the radio on and pulled away. Rogue pulled up right in front of Storm's house within minutes. Storm walked over and put her clothes into the back seat, then got in. Rogue pulled out and began to drive to school.

"So, what's up?" A grinning Rogue asked Storm.

"This is so cool. I can't believe that we get to be by ourselves for a couple of days Rogue. I'm so excited." Rogue smiled and stopped at a stop sign.

"Ah'm excited to. We should rent some movies after school, for tonight."

" Yeah…Oh my gosh! Rogue look who's grinning at you." Rogue looked out of her window just in time to see Remy blow a kiss at her. Rogue shook her head and laughed. Remy drove past them and pulled into the school, with Rogue right on his tail.

"Ah hope that he doesn't come by us and mess with me." Storm looked at Rogue and smiled knowingly.

"You know you like it." she laughed at her friend as they were getting out of the car. The two girls grabbed their books entering school.

* * *

Remy noticed the two girls and was about to catch up to them just as Sekmet came up behind him and grabbed his 'tush'. Remy quickly jumped forward, as he turned around, inherently looking right at Sekmet.

"Merde, woman! You just don't get a clue." Sekmet simply smiled.

"I just love it when you play hard to get." she paused for a second, then began to walk towards him.

"Why not? I love a challenge. The prize is worth it." Remy had no reply to that, remembering some of his own words. He couldn't help but laugh as he walked away, however, Sekmet came running up once again.

"Awe, no kiss goodbye?" She said with puckering her lips as she blocked his path.

"Quoi? Non petite. Only in your dreams" She stepped back, but only a little bit, as she smiled seductively.

"Oh trust me Remy. You and me, we do so much more in my dreams." she gave him a good once over before she winked at him.

" Pardonez-moi? Wait actually, don't tell me. Remy don't wanna know." She giggled, and stepped towards him, closing the space between them.

"Well, I could just give you a hint then." She quickly pulled out a white card from her purse, and handed it to him.

"What is dis?" Remy looked down and read the writing on the card. _Room 128._

"A hotel key?" he asked, dumbfounded by this girl's forwardness.

"What? You don't you think we should start trying? I bought the honeymoon suite." Remy's jaw nearly dropped.

"Awe, your so cute. You're drooling over me." She told him as she pushed his chin up to close his mouth. Remy quickly came crashing back to reality.

"Non! More like feeling sick. What do ya mean start trying? On what?"

"Ya know, our soon to be baby."

"Your crazy. Remy got to go to his locker." He started walking quickly into the school. He ducked into the bathroom, watching Sekmet walk past him unknowingly. He waited a couple of minutes, just to be sure that the coast was clear, and walked out, bumping into someone. The girl dropped her books. He quickly bent down grabbing the books just before he looked up. He smirked as he tilted his head slightly, in a cute way.

"Ma belle femme." The corners of Rogue's mouth turned up slightly. "What a pleasure to be bumping into you."

"Swamp rat, ya got'ta start watchin' where ya goin." She said trying to snatch her book.

"Why ya tryin' to hide from Remy, chere?" She rolled her eyes at him, still trying to grab the book.

"Even if Ah would hide under a rock, Ah bet ya could find me." He quickly grabbed her gloved hand and kissed it lightly.

"Remy'll always find you, and always do anything you wish him to do." He raised his eyebrow and looked her over. Rogue quickly slapped him hard.

"Ouch! What was dat for?" he asked as if he did not know, rubbing his wounded cheek.

"Ya got a perverted mind."

"It don't be perverted when it's you in Remy's thoughts." This time, she punched him in the arm and began to walk away.

"Don't you want your book chere?" She turned around, knowing that she could not go without it today. So she walked towards him and once again, reached for the book. He took the book and stuck it over her head.

"You know, Remy could go for a kiss before class?" Rogue gasped suddenly, and then rolled her eyes once again.

"Remy give meh my book." She told him getting rather annoyed at his game.

"How about dat kiss chere?" Rogue looked around, noticing that the halls were just about empty, and smiled.

"Alright sugah. But ya got'ta close your eyes and pucker your lips." Believing that he finally won, Remy closed his eyes and leaned forward. Rogue grabbed her glove and pulled it off. She ran her bare finger, slightly, over his lips. She quickly felt that familiar tickling feeling through her hand as she observed him. Remy began to sway slightly as Rogue grabbed her book. He leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor, nearly unconscious. Before she left, she lightly kicked him.

"Nasty pervert." She walked away leaving Remy there, watching her from his place on the floor.

'_Eh, he deserved it. But Ah regret the nasty thoughts Ah received.' _She tried to tell herself as she headed to class.


End file.
